The hacker incident
by Sanaelsama
Summary: Heero está num dia comum monitorando a casa de Relena Darlian Peacecraft, porém nem tudo são flores.


Heero olhou mais uma vez a câmera que estava monitorando, aquilo não podia ser verdade, deixara passar um momento apenas. Ele e Chang haviam trocado apenas algumas palavras no corredor e agora seu confiável laptop havia perdido os dados da maioria das câmeras que ele estava monitorando.

Heero observou novamente as câmeras contando mentalmente até cem. Ele não poderia ter se enganado tanto assim. Relena estava segura dentro da casa. Ele se assegurara disso. Chang e Barton se encontravam na cozinha, verificando junto ao cozinheiro o jantar de Relena Darlian Peacecraft. O soldado perfeito se perguntou onde estaria ele, Duo, o rapaz parecia capaz de mexer em seu elaborado sistema de segurança. Quem mais além do shinigami brincalhão seria capaz de tal coisa?

Heero uma vez mais checou suas câmeras, um alarme soou na garagem. Barton se moveu da cozinha para averiguar. Chang que havia ficado na cozinha sacou sua faca de combate enquanto olhava as costas do companheiro sumirem na distância. Heero tentou acessar a câmera da garagem, porém o sistema recusava sua senha de acesso. Algo estava errado. Ele havia criado aquela porcaria, seu sistema deveria ser a prova de falhas. E agora ele estava ali sem conseguir acessar nada. Os microfones haviam sido totalmente mutados. E agora ele estava ali sem conseguir se comunicar com os outros. Heero prometeu a si mesmo que quando pegasse Maxwell ele estaria muito, mais muito encrencado. Ao avistar uma ponta na câmera superior que dava no andar em que Relena se encontrava Heero usou o zoom da única câmera que ainda funcionava e achou ali o shinigami. Duo ria displicente para Dorothy Catalonia. A secretária de Relena. Duo e a mulher simplesmente não se davam. Ambos tinham gênios demasiado forte para permanecerem no mesmo cômodo sem brigar. Ambos pareciam satisfeitos por alguma razão. Heero tentou aumentar a amplitude do zoom, porém esse parou assim que focalizou os fartos seios da moça. Horrorizado ele tentou reverter à máquina, porém era meio tarde. O sistema entrara em pane total. Assim que conseguira reverter um pouco do zoom, porém ainda focalizando Dorothy e seu colo, um ofego pode ser ouvido seguido de um assovio.

Chang fazia gestos de reprovação com a cabeça enquanto Barton o olhou como se apenas agora fosse capaz de vê-lo realmente. Chang apenas o olhou de soslaio de soltou:

\- Achei que fosse melhor que isso Yui...

\- De todas elas...justo a Dorothy? Achei que nem gostava dela – disse Barton incrédulo.

Heero colocou o rosto nas mãos sem dizer nada. Barton e Chang se olharam. Barton olhou Heero e disse:

\- Foi intencional, ou o sistema falhou?

Heero levantou a cabeça para responder, quando Chang disse convicto:

\- Óbvio que foi intencional Barton, ele é o maldito soldado perfeito...

Heero escondeu o rosto nos braços amaldiçoando a própria competência. Se ele ao menos não tivesse aquela maldita alcunha. Que o impedia de ser taxado como um ser humano...

Trowa no entanto, com o mesmo tom calmo que sempre usava olhou Chang e retorquiu:

\- Ele é perfeito sim, o sistema não... pode ter falhado. Tentei falar com ele pelo intercom e não funcionou...

Perfeito. Heero pensou o que seria dele nos anos que estavam por vir. Trowa pensava que ele era mais perfeito que o sistema. Já Wufei sacudia a cabeça e acabou dizendo:

\- Ele é humano Barton, ainda que não pareça. Dá um tempo... Fico até feliz que ele se interesse por outro ser... Tava com medo de ele ser meio travado nesse sentido.

Heero amaldiçoou Chang e sua habilidade de falar das pessoas presentes como se elas não estivessem ali. Sentia as bochechas enrubescerem. A que ponto chegara, se a culpa fosse mesmo do piloto do Death Scythe não haveria piedade. Ele agarraria Duo e o jogaria em cima da fonte japonesa no jardim, depois que congelasse toda a água da mesma.

Assim que pensou isso ouviu Barton dizer:

\- Ele abomina a Dorothy, Wufei. Acho que foi só o sistema mesmo.

\- A mente e o corpo pensam diferente Barton...

-Ainda assim... – insistiu Trowa.

Heero bolava na própria mente uma maneira de fazer Chang pagar pelas palavras que proferia quando o sistema se reiniciou sozinho. Na tela negra as palavras HEERO SUKEBE-KUN DA NEE puderam ser vistas em garrafais letras vermelhas.

Chang olhou o soldado perfeito, Heero apertava teclas furiosamente. O computador parecia não querer obedecer a suas ordens, o rapaz colocou uma senha e o firewall subiu. O sistema pareceu se estabilizar e reiniciar uma vez mais. As letras sumiram substituídas pela lista de coisas que Heero normalmente via. A checagem do sistema permaneceu igual até que Heero viu um arquivo passar na velocidade do som e iniciar sozinho. Heero rapidamente tentou conter os danos, seu sistema fora hackeado. Agora enquanto pensava se isso era algum tipo de karma, colocou o varredor automático para caçar as possíveis ameaças enquanto ele tentava achar o arquivo fonte. Trowa apontou um pequeno USB que sendo preto não fora percebido pelo soldado perfeito. Heero desconectou o aparelho, puxou seu netbook e se pôs a analisar o conteúdo do mesmo em um ambiente mais controlado. O arquivo fora altamente criptografado. Algo muito diferente do que ele fazia com o próprio sistema. Aparentemente fora criado para dar acesso remoto a outra pessoa. O piloto do Wing se perguntou como alguém criara aquela coisa, dava chaves de acesso direto a pontos cruciais de seu sistema. Sabia que Maxwell era habilidoso. Não queria ter problemas com o companheiro quando envolvia computadores. Se perguntou se ele sabia. Que por vezes setava as câmeras para captarem Maxwell em seus momentos mais estranhos...dormindo na frente dos relatórios, roubando comida da dispensa de Relena, apostando com Chang em coisas impossíveis.

Heero gostava de fazer isso, não apenas com Duo, várias vezes já gravara esses pequenos momentos humanos, tanto de Duo quanto dos outros pilotos. Trowa acariciando um gato na rua. Wufei subindo numa árvore a toda velocidade só para provar a si mesmo que podia. Quatre comendo doces como se fosse uma criança no dia de natal. Heero queria aprender a ser mais humano e observar seus colegas pilotos o fazia sentir que conseguia ser assim, mesmo que ao menos um pouco. Estava triste que talvez tivesse de parar. Ao se distrair mais uma vez o sistema se recuperara, porém a tela uma vez mais preteou e lá estava ele olhando embasbacado para a câmera defronte ao busto avantajado de Dorothy Catalonia. Outra mensagem aparecendo em azul dizia: MUDA DA YO!

Heero mais uma vez se pôs a digitar fortemente no computador central, conseguira isolar o invasor, porém desmantelá-lo poderia levar dias a fio. Bateu com ambos os punhos no teclado e saiu de forma intempestiva da sala. Quando alcançou o terceiro andar avistou Duo descendo as escadas parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Com os olhos injetados de fúria Heero marchou até o colega e o agarrando pelo colarinho, não perdeu tempo e o levou para a sala de monitoramento.

\- Conserte – ordenou, a voz dura feito aço.

Duo parecendo genuinamente surpreso pela fúria do colega, olhou a tela e depois de soltar um suspiro de quem estava sentindo dor disse:

\- Calma cara, ninguém vai te julgar, ok...

Heero lançou seu melhor olhar silencioso de 'omae wo korosu' e Duo se encolhendo disse:

\- Mano, é serio, não faz isso não...dá medo pra caralho... e também eu não sei consertar essa bagaça. Pede pro Quat, ele fez criptografia com o Rashid...

Heero olhou a tela e se recusou a creditar. Quatre?! O cara fofinho que nunca fazia mal a ninguém?! Não, Duo estava tentando distraí-lo do verdadeiro objetivo.

Quando Maxwell o olhou com seus olhos azuis de cachorrinho Heero estava quase se convencendo a dar um pescotapa ou até mesmo uma chave de pescoço pra fazer o americano falar quando a mensagem na tela mudou e dizia:

'Assim não vale Maxwell! Ele tinha que descobrir sozinho seu chatoooo! Eu levei semanas pra hackear e criptografar essa bosta! Pra você me entregar assim! Seu sujooo! Ele tava tão fofo! Merda, não brinco mais com vocês também!"

Heero olhou incrédulo para a tela, Trowa e Wufei davam gostosas gargalhadas e Duo disse olhando Heero feio:

\- 'Cê achou que eu tinha feito né viado...

Heero assentiu ainda olhando o computador. O sistema se reiniciou e voltou ao normal. Os monitores todos mostravam a casa de Relena à perfeição. Quatre parecia ter até mesmo ajustado a reolução das câmeras para funcionar em capacidade máxima. Heero se impressionou com o trabalho do colega, seu sistema havia sido melhorado, até a transição de câmeras havia sido levada em consideração. Não haviam pontos cegos. Tudo estava perfeito.

Um arquivo do word abriu do nada contendo as palavras:

" Dei uma afiada no seu sistema Heero, espero que não se importe. Estava bom...só precisava de um polimento. E também vou manter comigo as evidências que achei ta?! Espero que não se importe, amei o video do gatinho, e aproveitando já que daqui a pouco vai todo mundo saber... FEI FEI ! EU COMI SEUS BOLOS DA LUA E NÃO O DUO! SORRY AE!

Wufei olhou Duo e os dois saíram correndo da sala, berrando "WINNER!"

Trowa por sua vez olhou o soldado perfeito e disse:

\- Sabia que você não gostava da Dorothy... Sempre confiei no seu bom gosto. E dando uma piscadela para o soldado perfeito saiu da sala também. Heero esperou que Duo e Wufei demorassem a voltar porque seria difícil explicar sobre as evidências que Quatre mencionara.

Mais uma vez ele checou todo o perímetro, após acabar pensou se já não era hora de atualizar o sistema de segurança, afinal agora ele tinha um criptografo pra ajudar...


End file.
